We'll Find Her
by roxasxnamine4evr
Summary: Kairi woke up one day and noticed something odd, Naminé was gone. Will Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Kairi find her in time? Or will Roxas lose another friend? Namixas, SoKai, mentioned Xion&Riku, and what ever else I add in. Rated T, just incase.
1. Lost

**Chapter One:**

**Lost**

Kairi opened her tearfilled eyes.

_Why was I crying?_ She asked herself.

Kairi felt like she was sick, why? She wnt to her bathroom and saw horrible bedhead.

"Ugh! Nami, do you see my hair? Ha! I look like Medusa, minus the snakes." She laughed.

No response.

"What, you mad at me or something?"

Silence.

"Naminé?" Kairi asked.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she was trying to change into Naminé, it didn't work. When kairi opened her eyes, she was still Kairi. Panicking, she quickly brushed through her hair, put on clothes, and ran to Sora's house.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _Kairi pounded on Sora's door. When it opened, she saw a tired, brunette boy.

"Kairi? What are you doing here? Usually you would still be asleep right now, I was." Sora said.

"Sora! Get Roxasto come out! I need to tell you guys something important!" Kairi yelled.

Roxas then popped up next to Sora, he was practically see-through.

"What's up? Where's Nami?" Roxas asked, his voice almost as asleep as Sora's.

"That's just it! I don't know! I can't talk to her, I can't change myself into her, I can't make her appear, i have no idea where she is!" Kairi said quickly. Roxas and Sora both shared an expression of shock.

They knew that Naminé wasn't just mad, because then Kairi would have still been able to turn into her, and she would have appeared as her own person. Roxas was devestated. He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"She's not gone. She's not gone. She's not gone." He told himself over and over again.

"Hey, Roxas, don't worry, we'll find he, it'll be ok." Sora said, trying his hardest to cheerup his nobody.

"Sora, you don't get it! She could have faded back into darkness, or the organization could be back, or someone else could have taken her away! How are we supposed to find her Sora?" Roxas yelled angrily.

"The same way I found Riku and Kairi, by trying." Sora said calmly.

"I already lost two of my best friends, I can't lose her too." Roxas said.

"Two?" Sora and Kairi asked in unison.

"Oh yeah, you guys never got to meet her huh?" Roxas replied to their question.

"Her?" They asked.

"Xion, she was the fourteenth member of the organization. Her, me, and Axel were all best friends. She looked almost exactly like you, Kairi." Roxas told.

"Huh? But Naminé's my nobody." Kairi said, confused.

"Xion was your other one. Naminé and I were born when Sora sacrificed himself to save you, Xion was born when you lost your heart." He explained.

"Oh." Kairi said.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"She was trying to figure out who she was, so she kept running away from the organization. One time, she met Riku."

"Riku!" The brunette and redhead said.

"Yep, she became very... fond of him. She started running away to see him instead of just trying to figure out who she was. And one day, she helped Riku destroy a really big heartless. She used her best attack and, it killed her." Roxas was looking at the ground and he looked heart broken.

"So, you lost Xion, and Axel. And now you're scared that you lost Naminé?" Kairi replied.

Roxas nodded.

"Don't worry! We'll find her, I promise." Sora said.

* * *


	2. Leaving

**Chapter Two:**

**Leaving**

Roxas began to pack his belongings, he didn't need much just some items and a few changes of clothes.

"Hey Roxas, umm... don't give up ok. I did for a little while during one of my journeys and, I was really weak when I did, I'm lucky that I'm here. I don't want you to get hurt, be careful, ok." Sora said.

"Sora, I'll be ok, I just want to find Naminé, and come home." Roxas replied, putting another item in his pocket.

"Guys! Riku and I are ready, let's go!" Kairi called.

"We'll be down in a sec!" Sora yelled back.

Sora continued to pack, when he looked up, Roxas was looking at him.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"Hey, do me a favor, don't tell Riku that I told you guys about Xion ok."

"Alright, why?"

"'Cuz, he was devistated when it happened, I don't want to see that look on his face again." Roxas replied.

"Do you want me to tell Kairi the same thing?"

"No need, I already told her."

"When?"

Roxas pointed at the door. Kairi was standing there with a grin on her face.

"Got it! Now c'mon! Do you wanna find Nami or not?" Kairi said as she walked back down the stairs.

Sora and Roxas followed, closing their door behind them.

"Finally." Riku sighed.

"Let's just go, the Gummi Ship is on the island right?" Sora asked.

"Yep, looks like we finished it just in time huh?" Riku said with a grin.

They had all been building their own gummi ship ever since Sora and Riku came back, Sora was hoping to only need it to visit friends, not find them. When they got to the island, they went to where the old raft had been a year ago. It was under a tarp so that Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka would know to keep their paws off. Kairi jumped right in and started the engine.

"C'mon you guys are taking FOREVER!!!!" Kairi whined.

"We're coming ok! Just, lemme say bye to the island, I didn't get a chance last time I was here." Sora replied.

Knowing that the ship was actually only ment for three people, Roxas faded back to Sora. Then, they left. Sora looked out the window as his home world disappeared. He sighed and turned back to his friends.

"So, where we headed?" Kairi asked.

"Hmmmm. Hollow Bastion! We can see Leon and the others while we're there!" Sora smiled.

"That ok with you Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Alright, we should go somewhere like that, since Leon and the gang know Sora, they'll probably be willing to help!" Riku said.

"To Hollow Bastion!" Kairi said with a smile.


	3. First Stop, Hollow Bastion part 1

**Chapter 3:**

**First Stop, Hollow Bastion**

When they landed in the domestic area, Sora jumped out of the gummi ship and looked around, practically jumping with excitement. Riku slapped himself on the forehead when he saw this.

"Sora, do you even remember why we're here?" Riku asked.

"Yes. Sorry." Sora looked at the ground sadly.

"Woah! You came back sooner than I thought you would. you even brought your other friends. What, are Donald and Goofy missing now?" A familiar man's voice said.

"Leon!" Sora yelled happily spinning around.

"Hey Sora, hey Kairi. You must be Riku. Sora's told us A LOT about you." Leon said.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Riku said, shaking Leon's hand.

"Hi! Nice to see you again." Kairi waved.

"So, is it Donald and Goofy missing?" Leon asked.

"No, it's Naminé. She's Kairi's nobody." Sora explained.

"Well, what does she look like?" A hiper voice asked.

"Hey Yuffie! She looks like Kairi, only with blond hair." Sora answered.

"Okie dokie! i'll be on the look out! C'mon, Cid and Aerith are at Merlin's place." Yuffie said before she started running.

The three islanders followed.

"Hey Sora, is she always like this?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, she's a bit like Selphie huh?" Sora replied.

"HEY GUYS!!! I'm back! And look who came with!" Yuffie sang.

Sora ran through the door and smiled. "Hey!" He called.

"Sora! It's great to see you again." Aerith grinned.

"Hi everyone!" Kairi waved.

"Wow, so lover boy found his girlfriend again." Cid said.

With Sora and Kairi blushing, Riku walked in silently.

"Who's Mr. Silver locks over there?" Cid asked.

"This is Riku." Sora replied, making Riku wave.

"Oh, so your the famous Riku." Aerith said with fascination.

"So, anything we can help out with while we're here?" Sora asked.

"Not really, things have been pretty peaceful lately." Cid replied.

"That's good. We'll go look around." Kairi said as she walked out the door.

"See ya!" Sora yelled, waving at his friends of Hollow Bastion.

"So, where do we look first?" Riku asked.

"Hmmm. Oh! I know, how 'bout the old castle? that place is huge, and it looks like it's done being rennovated." Sora proposed.

"Ok, let's go!" Kairi said, "Wait, which way is it again?"

"Heh, over there, c'mon I'll lead." Sora said, before he took off.

* * *

When they got to the castle, Roxas came out.

"I'll go this way." He said, pointing to the west wing.

"Ok, I'll go North." Sora said.

"West." Riku said.

"So, I'll go East. Meet here in an hour." Kairi stated.

"Got it." The three boys said together.

When everyone was on their own, Roxas was thinking of what could have happened.

"What if - Roxas, stop thinking that, be more like Sora, look at the good possibilities." Roxas told himself.

He came to a big door. It had brown lines allover it.

"Fancy." He said, before stepping through the doors.

He found himself in a dark room. All the furniture was covered in sheets, probably to keep dust off until the castle was used again. Roxas sat on a big chair and put his face in his hands.

"We're probably too late, there's no one left to kidnap Naminé anyway." Roxas sighed.

He layed out sideways on the big chair. He leaned his head back and thought.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"Roxas! Look, I found a hermit crab shell. Isn't it pretty?" A blond girl told him._

_"Yeah, where'd you find it?" Roxas asked with a smile._

_"Over there, I was helping with the gummi ship, when I stepped on it!" Naminé said._

_"Ah! Riku! What was that for?!?" Sora's voice yelled._

_Roxas and Naminé looked up to see Sora sitting in the water, Riku standing above him laughing. Roxas and Naminé joined his laughter. Sora stood up, and pushed Riku down._

_"Sora!" Riku yelled._

_Sora began to run and Riku chased him._

_"I'm really happy." Nami said softly._

_"Why?" Roxas asked._

_"Well, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were apart for so long, it's good to see them all together again." Naminé answered._

_"Yeah, I just wish that I could be like that with Axel and Xion, like the good old days." Roxas frowned as he remembered his old friends._

_"Hey, at least we have eachother, and you and Riku have been getting along really well lately." Naminé smiled, cheering him up._

_"You're right, thanks Nami!" Roxas replied._

_"Heh, you're welcome." Naminé giggled._

_End of flash back_

"I'll find you soon Naminé, I promise." Roxas muttered before he got up.

He continued to look around the room.

_I just need a sign, or something. _Roxas thought.

He heard something break under his foot. A crayon. He picked it up.

_It's just like one of her's. _He thought, excitement replacing some of his heartbreak.

Roxas put the crayon in his pocket for later. He continued to look around the room for her things. But it was to no avail, there were no more signs of Naminé in the room. He left the room to find Sora.

"Hey, find anything?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah, I think this is one of Nami's crayons." Roxas said taking out the coloring utensil.

"Nice! I haven't found anything else, sorry." Sora said.

"It's ok, at least we know she was here." Roxas smiled.

"We don't know that for sure. Don't get too excited." Sora said.

"I know, I know. But, there's a chance that it's her's. Can we check and see for sure." Roxas asked.

"We can go to Ansem's castle later and use his computer, it might come up with something." Sora shrugged.

"Ok, let's head outside, i think it's been an hour." Roxas said, putting the crayon back in his pocket.

"Alright."

* * *

"Hey guys! Any luck?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, Roxas found a crayon, just like Naminé's!" Sora smiled.

"We didn't find anything." Riku said.

"Let's go to the other castle. There's a computer there that might be able to tell us if the crayon is Nami's or not." Sora said.

"Alright, let's go then!" Kairi smiled.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah, chapter 3 is very long, sorry if that bothers you ^^. chapter 4 is gonna be a part 2 so, yes it gets longer.**

**Thank you guys soooooooooooo much for all the faves and reviews! And constructive criticism is very much appreciated!!! If any of you are NaruHina fans you should check out my other story, Babies & Problems which is currently in progress as well.**

**In chapter one I mentioned my theory about Xion and her connection to Kairi. Well i was talking to one of my friends earlier and she wanted me to mention her theory too so here it is: Naminé is actually one of DiZ's creations, like the virtual Twilight Town's residents, and Xion is actually Kairi's nobody and DiZ based Naminé off of them.**

**I don't particularlly agree with this theory since A) I'm Naminé in my group so i kind of want to excist, even if I am just a nobody B) I'm a HUGE Namixas fan C) I think Riku is really cute with Xion.**

**Tell me which one you like better, or tell me your own I'm all ears. (not really, i obviously have fingers and eyes or else I wouldn't be writing this fic but you probably already knew that ^^) But seriously, tell me I wanna know!**

**See ya in chapter 4!!!!!!!!**


	4. First Stop, Hollow Bastion part 2

**Chapter 4:**

**First Stop, Hollow Bastion part 2**

They arrived at the other castle, Ansem's, after about an hour. On their way to the computer, Sora started getting excited.

"What's with you?" Kairi asked, watching her boyfriend practically jump.

"We can look up every body, maybe we'll get to see what Donald and Goofy are up to!" Sora squealed.

"Sora, we're here for a reason. Don't screw around too much, now I know why it took you so long to find me and Kairi." Riku groaned.

"I know, I know, we're looking for Naminé, is there anything wrong with having a little fun while we're at it?" Sora sighed.

"mmhmm." Riku replied.

"Hey! We made it!" Sora yelled, running to the computer.

He took the crayon out of his pocket, and looked around.

"So, looks like you found something, you want the scanner, right." Leon said, walking through the door.

"Yes please!" Sora said.

Leon took the crayon from Sora and put it on a little square. He typed a few things before turning around.

"What do you wanna know?" Leon asked.

"Who the crayon belongs to." Roxas' voice came from Sora's throat.

"Whoah, creepy, you goin' through puberty again?" Leon asked before he turned back to the moniter.

"No, that was Roxas." Sora said, in his own voice.

"Oh, okay." Leon said as he continued to type.

"So, what's it say?" Kairi asked.

"Hang on, it's processing the data." Leon replied.

"Hey, Sora, what if it's not hers? Do we just start over?" Riku asked.

"Riku, why must you be sooo negative?" Sora said, with a stupid sound in his voice.

Riku sighed and looked over at the computer screen.

"Got it, come and look." Leon called.

Sora and Kairi rushed over and looked at the screen.

"Unknown owner..." Sora frowned.

"Hey Sora, cheer up. It could just be that, since she's a nobody, she's not known to the computer." Kairi said, trying to cheer up the dissapointed boy.

"So then how will we know if we find a clue or not?" Sora asked.

"Maybe, you're heart'll be able to tell you." Kairi said, putting her hand on the brunette's chest.

"Maybe, but what if it doesn't tell me one way or another?" Sora asked.

"It will. Just listen to it." Kairi told him comfortingly.

* * *

The teens left the castle and headed back to the town. They walked in silence all the way there. None of them knew what they could say, so they didn't say anything. Sora was still gripping the crayon in his pocket. But it wasn't really him, it was Roxas. Sora felt conflicted inside. On one hand, he was happy that he wasn't hopelessly looking for Riku and Kairi again. On the other, he was looking for Naminé, a girl he'd just met, but already knew as one of his best friends. He also felt a pain that wasn't his, again, it was Roxas. There was a heartbreaking pain in his chest, one that was only familiar when he feared for Kairi's life. It was killing him. He just wanted things to be normal, for once, like they were when he was little. Before this crushing heartbreak had ever even crossed his mind as a possible emotion.

"Sora? You ok?" Kairi asked, putting a hand on the sad boy's shoulder.

"Yeah!C'mon, it's getting late!" Sora put on a fake smile, and ran ahead.

"He's not ok." Kairi sighed.

"Well think about it, Sora feels all of Roxas' emotions, almost as his own. Roxas is probably heartbroken since we couldn't get a match with the crayon. Sora's emotions made his hopes skyrocket, only to see them crash back to rock bottom. So now, he might be giving up. Sora almost did one time, for a while." Riku told.

"When?" Kairi questioned.

"When he first came to Hollow Bastion, when he got to where the keyhole was, he saw you laying still on the ground. He freaked out, and sacrificed himself, hoping that it would make you ok. Ansem almost made me kill him." Riku looked to the ground.

"Oh, so now, he feels like he may find Nami like that too. Poor Sora." Kairi sighed.

"He won't, 'cuz we'll find her before anything like that can happen again." Riku replied.

"Right!" Kairi said before she ran to catch up with Sora.

Riku grinned grimly, as an image of his past lover passed through his mind. "Never again." He said, before he too ran to Merlin's house.


	5. Happy Holidays part 1

**Chapter 5:**

**Happy Holidays part 1**

"Hey guys, look at that!" Kairi called pointing out the gummi ship's window.

"It's Halloween Town!" Sora yelled.

When the ship landed, Sora jumped out and looked around. He looked at his clothes and noticed something important.

"Guys! We need scary costumes!" Sora called into the ship.

"Why?" Riku asked, annoyed.

"Because, the people here won't try to scare us if we blend in." Sora said.

"Well, we don't have any." Kairi shrugged.

"Then we'll go ask Santa to make us some!" Sora said.

"Sora, I told you before, there's no such thing as Santa." Riku said while Sora walked to a tree with a door in the shape of a Christmas tree on it.

"Yes he does!" Sora yelled, "you believe me, right Kairi." Sora held his hand out to the girl.

"...Yeah, I do actually." Kairi put her hand in Sora's.

"Good!" Sora jumped into the tree, taking Kairi with him.

"Sora! Kairi!" Riku yelled, running up to the tree.

He looked inside, and saw nothing. He took a deep breath, and jumped in.

* * *

Sora and Kairi were laying face down in the snow, when CRASH!!! Riku flew out of the tree to Halloween Town and, amazingly, only landed on Sora. Kairi laughed as the brunette yelled at the silver haired boy.

"Riku! Get off me! You're heavy, get off already!!!!" Sora yelled, kicking and screaming.

"Nah, I think I'll stick around awhile." Riku said.

"RIKU!!!!!!!!!!" Sora yelled.

After more whining and screaming, Riku got off, and the three walked to Christmas town. There was color eveywhere, people singing songs, children were throwing snowballs, frost was in every window, and various other Christmas things. Sora marched to the far end of the town, to the big, red, workshop. He opened the door and pranced inside.

"Riku, Kairi, this is my good friend, Santa Claus!" Sora yelled.

"Sora, noone's there." Kairi said.

"Whaaaaat???!!! SANTA!! SANTA!!! HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU HERE!?" Sora ran around the room looking for the cheery old man.

"HO! HO! HO! Sora, welcome back my boy!" A familiar, and jolly voice called.

"There you are! See Riku, I told you he was real!" Sora said, pointing at the man in red.

Riku's jaw had dropped as he took in the sight.

"So, what brings you to Christmas Town?" Santa asked.

"Santa, we were wondering if you could make us some spooky costumes so we can blend in while we're in Halloween Town." Sora asked kindly.

"Well, Halloween isn't really my speacialty, but Jack and Sally will be coming to visit soon, maybe they can help. Please, make yourselves at home." Santa grinned.

The teens went outside and looked around the town. Roxas came out and walked over to where Kairi was. He tapped her on the shoulder, and pointed over at Riku and Sora.

"Sora, Riku! Look up!" Kairi called, snickering.

The two boys did as they were told, then blushed. There was the mystical Christmas plant over their heads, mistletoe.

"No! Gross! Kairi!" Sora whined.

"I'm NOT kissing Sora!" Riku yelled.

"You have to, it's the rule." Roxas laughed.

"B-but...Kairi, I'm not gay!" Sora frowned.

"C'mon, it's just mistletoe!" Kairi responded.

Sora and Riku sighed, then turned to face eachother. Riku bent over, and pecked Sora on the lips quickly. All four of them blushed, but none of them were nearly as red as Sora.

"Awww, Sora, you do love Riku after all!" Roxas laughed.

"Sh-Shut up!" Sora called.

"Kairi, now it's your turn!" Riku said, pointing over to Sora.

Kairi danced to Sora's side and passionately kissed him. When she looked at him, he was even more red than before, if that was possible. Sora looked over to see Roxas rolling in the snow laughing.

Sora smiled, "At least he's laughing again."

"Yeah, that's all that really matters." Kairi grinned, and kissed Sora on the cheek.

"Sora! You've returned!" A familiar skeleton's voice called.

"Jack!" Sora yelled.

"Hello! Where are Donald and Goofy? Who are these three?" Jack asked.

"Donald and Goofy are probably home. They're, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas." Sora said. The other three waved and smiled.

"Sora! It's nice to see you again." Sally said from behind Jack.

"Hi Sally. Can I ask you a favor?" Sora said.

"Sure." She replied.

"Can you make us some new costumes?" Sora asked.

"I'll get started right away!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Yet another long chapter, I just had to ^^ sorry for those of you who didn't like the Yaoi part, I had to do it. It also made Roxas laugh, so it was good ^^. Part 2 will comeout... sometime. I has school now again, so it's harder for me to get time to write. R&R plz ^^ it makes me feel special ^^**


	6. Happy Holidays part 2

**Chapter 6:**

**Happy Holidays part 2**

Sally had taken everybodies measurements and was now making costumes. A vampire for Sora, a witch for Kairi, a werewolf for Riku, and a devil for Roxas. While she sewed, the teens went to explore again. Sora and Riku were staying as far away from mistletoe covered roof tops as possible, looking in all the little windows, seeing Christmas Town's little people prepare for their busiest holiday of the year, even though it was no where near Christmas.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up with you later ok?" Roxas asked.

"Alright, we'll call you when you're costume needs to be put on." Sora replied.

Roxas waved behind his head, as he walked up the snow covered hill, to look for a place to be alone. He was walking for a long time, not really thinking about anything, just looking for some fresh powder to sit in. His eyes scanned the ground carefully, he watched the random directions of all the little foot prints of the elf children of this part of this world. When he finally came accross some fresh powder, he simply sat down. He didn't care if his pants got wet, he was going to change soon any way.

He only came out here for one reason, to get away from it all. He wanted some time with Sora out of his head, and to be out of Sora's. The blond boy began to doodle randomly in the snow, not trying to draw anything, just scribbling.

When Roxas lifted up his finger and looked into the snow he sighed, "C'mon, I came out here to forget about that!" He yelled, wiping away the image in the snow.

The picture had been a very bad drawing of Axel, Naminé, Xion, an himself. Roxas was trying to keep everything about Naminé out of his mind, it hurt too much when he did think about her. Why? Because when he did, all he could see was the horrible possibilities of why she hadn't been there when Kairi woke up that morning that seemed so far away, and so close at the same time.

"Why can't there be another clue, somewhere. One that we know is hers?" Roxas asked himself, leaning his back into the snow.

He closed his eyes, and tried to think of a way to find the missing blond girl. Eventually, he was dreaming.

* * *

_Roxas' dream_

_"Hey, Roxas, let's play DDR!" Naminé called._

_"Why?" Roxas asked._

_"Beacuse, it's fun, stupid." She replied._

_"Fine." Roxas got up from the cold couch and walked over to the matt._

_"Want to bet?" Naminé_ _asked playfully._

_"Sure, if I win... you have to... SING! You have to play singstar by yourself! Noone else can sing with you!" Roxas claimed, pointing at the petite girl._

_"Ok, if I win, you have to take me to a chick flick, and you can't go to the bathroom in the middle like last time!" Naminé smiled._

_"Deal!" Roxas yelled._

_The two blonds then did the three round competition mode on their DDR game, and tied. They both got all perfects on all three songs._

_"Ok, so do we have a rematch, or did we both lose?" Roxas asked._

_"You both lost." A girl's voice called from behind them. _

_It was Selphie, they were all at school for and end of the year party, and Selphie had secretly been watching their whole dance off._

_"Ok, I'll play singstar next time I go to you and Sora's house, and you'll take me to a chick flick on... Friday. Does that work?" Naminé asked._

_"I guess." Roxas sighed._

_"We don't have to see a movie if you don't want to, Roxas." Nami whispered._

_"But, I wanna see a movie with you. Just, not a chick flick."_

_"Well, we could see Twilight, I've been dying to see it. That has vampires and fighting in it."_

_"You sure it won't freak you out?" Roxas asked._

_"Yeah, I read the book, it's really sweet."_

_"How's a vampire flick sweet?"_

_"You'll see."_

_"Ok, I'll pick you up at-"_

_End of Roxas' Dream_

"ROXAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP ALREADY! YOU'RE GONNA GET US A COLD!!!!!!!!!" Sora's voice was yelling.

Roxas opened his eyes slowly and saw Sora shaking him.

"SORA I'M AWAKE!! LET GO OF ME ALREADY!" Roxas commanded.

"Oh, sorry Roxas." Sora said.

"What do you want any way?" Roxas asked, sitting up.

"You're costume's ready for you to try on. I went looking for you, and found you asleep in the snow." Sora answered.

"How long was I out?"

"I dunno, probably an hour, since it took me so long to find you."

"WHAT! Holy! I'm gonna freeze to death!"

"Why do you think I woke you up? C'mon, let's head back to town, where we can go inside."

The two boys walked in silence for a long time. It was weird, so Sora spoke up.

"So...what were you dreaming about?" Sora asked.

"The last day of first semester, when me and Naminé had our dance off." Roxas replied, smiling.

"Did you guys ever go see that movie...ummm... Twilight right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, she really liked it."

"Did you?"

"It was...pretty good, there were somethings I didn't get though, Naminé said that I would have to read the book to get it." Roxas replied.

"Me and Kairi saw it too, she squealed EVERY time that Edward guy came on, I thought I was deaf in my left ear after that." Sora said, rubbing his ear.

"Naminé squealed at that Jasper dude." Roxas laughed.

"What's so funny about that?"

"I gave her so much crap for it. She got so mad. 'It's just a movie, besides, you probably thought Alice and Rosalie were hott.' It was hilarious."

"Haha."

They were now back in town, and when they got in the workshop, Kairi was in her costume. Sora drooled at the site.

"Chill dude, no nose bleeds." Roxas said, walking over to his costume.

"Shuddup!!" Sora yelled, putting his hand to his nose, just incase.

"Sora! Isn't it cute? Sally really did a great job!" Kairi giggled.

"Y-yeah K-Kairi, wow." Sora blinked.

"Sora, you perv, I know what you're thinking." Riku said, punching Sora's head.

"H-hey! Leave me alone! It's Sally's fault for making the costume like that." Sora called.

"Just put on you're costume, you freak." Riku said, throughing the clothes at the stupid brunnette.

Sora walked into the changing room and got ready. Roxas came out of his holding his tie.

"Kairi, can you tie this for me?" Roxas asked.

"I'll do it, she couldn't tie a tie if her life depended on it." Riku said, making Kairi stick out her tounge.

When Riku and Sora were changed, they were all ready to search Halloween Town for the blond nobody, or at least signs of her.

"Roxas, can you come here for a moment?" Santa asked.

"Sure." Roxas replied, walking over to Saint Nick.

"Roxas, I wanted to tell you that there is someone who knows where your dear Naminé is."

"R-Really! Who?!" Roxas was excited.

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Do you know of them?" Santa told.

"Yes, where are they exactly?" Roxas asked.

"Helping to get ready for Halloween. they should be with the mayor, if not, then he'll know where they are." He smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Roxas jumped up, and ran out of the workshop, to the tree with a jack-o-lantern on it, and jumped in.

"I wonder what Sandy Claws said." Jack said.

"I have a hunch." Sora replied, before he jumped into the tree, followed by Kairi, the Riku, and finally Jack and Sally.


	7. Happy Holidays part 3

**Chapter 7:**

**Happy Holidays part 3**

Roxas ran right through the forest, far ahead of everyone else.

"Roxas...wait...up..!!" Kairi yelled, exhausted.

"Cut the poor boy some slack Kairi, Santa gave him a clue about Nami. Do you expect him to crawl there?" Sora asked.

"True, but he could at least slow down a little bit!" Kairi whined.

"We can walk if you want, I know where he's headed." Sora said.

"Naw, I wanna find Naminé just as much as he does." Kairi smiled.

They all continue to run until they reached the gate of the mayor's house, where Roxas stopped and waited for the others.

"What's up Roxas? Why'd you stop?" Sora asked.

"I don't want to just barge in there." Roxas said, as if Sora were an idiot. (Which he is ^^)

Jack came up, and opened the gate instead. They all walked through, up the steps, and on into the door.

"We should! We should!" A child's voice yelled.

"Absolutely! Let's try it at- OH! Jack! You're back! Good, we need some help planning next year's Halloween." The mayor's worried face's voice called.

"Well, that will have to wait. Sora's back, and he brought some friends that have never been here before." Jack replied.

"Sora!" Three voices said in unison.

"What'd you do Lock?" Shock asked.

"Nothing! What'd you do!" Lock yelled back.

"Barrel!" Lock and Shock yelled.

"What!!!?? I didn't do anything!" Barrel said, matter-of-factly.

"Guys, we aren't here 'cuz you're in trouble, so just chill. We only need to ask you if you know anything." Sora said.

"What is it?" The trick-or-treaters asked together.

"Do you know anything about Naminé?!" Roxas asked.

"Who's that?" Shock barked.

"We don't know anything about her." Lock said, putting his hand behind his back.

"Hah! You're lying! Tell the truth!" Roxas yelled.

"What?! I am not!" Lock called back, his hand still behind his back.

"His fingers are crossed, Roxas. All three of them have them crossed behind their backs." Kairi said from behind Lock.

"EEEEEEEPPPPP!!!" The kids screamed.

"GRAB 'EM!" Jack yelled.

Riku, Sora, and Roxas each grabbed one of the kids.

"Tell the truth now, or I'll take you off of prank duty." Jack ordered.

"Fine, fine. But, we want something in return." Shock said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"We want to go to the human world on Halloween, and scare the little human children!" Barrel announced.

"....Fine! Now, tell us what you know!" Jack agreed.

"That girl was taken to a world very very far from here. By a woman named Ausea. She's a real witch." Each child said a different sentence.

"Ausea, sounds like Nausea!" Sora laughed.

"Where'd they go?" Roxas asked.

"We don't know. Ausea said that she didn't want us to know too much, in case somebody asked us what had happened." Shock said, sticking her tongue out.

* * *

"Well, they aren't here. Maybe we should head somewhere that has a way to look up those kinds of things." Kairi suggested.

"Twilight Town?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, let's go there." Roxas said.

"Pffft. Nausea!" Sora laughed.


	8. One Step Closer part 1

**Chapter 8:**

**One Step Closer part 1**

The gummi ship peacefully flew through space. Not a single Heartless or Nobody ship had attacked. so, they set it to auto-pilot and relaxed. Riku read a manga, while Sora and Kairi played go fish.

"I win again!" Sora announced with a huge grin.

"I'm getting bored with this game." Kairi's irritated voice said.

"Awww, you're just a sore loser Kairi." Sora poked.

"Shuddup!!! Sora, you're just a sore winner!!!!!!" Kairi yelled, holding up her fist.

"Someone's PMSing!!!" Sora sang mokingly.

"I AM NOT!!!!! SORA!!!!" Kairi yelled, before punching the brunette boy.

"Yes you are Kairi, now behave yourselves, we're here." Riku said cooly.

Kairi growled and buckled the seatbelt for landing. They landed smoothly and just where they wanted to, the old mansion. Everyone got out of the little ship and stretched. Roxas appeared next to Sora and walked over to the huge black gate.

"What's up Roxas?" Sora said, walking over to the blond.

"It's just, I have so many memories of this place. I never thought I'd be back though." Roxas said, putting his hand over the giant lock.

"Well just remember, this isn't the same Twilight Town you lived in. Hayner and the others won't remember you." Sora told.

"Then how'd they know you when you first came here?" Roxas asked.

"Huh. I'd totally forgotten about that, good point." Sora smiled.

"So, are we going in there?" Kairi asked.

"I dunno how to work the computer." Sora and Roxas said together.

"Neither do I. So, we just wasted our time coming over here then." Riku sighed.

"Pence knows how. He hacked it so I could go to Roxas' Twilight Town, and on to The World That Never Was." Sora said.

"Well, where would 'Pence' be?" Riku asked.

"The usual spot." The other three said together.

"Why does everybody do that?! Gods!" Riku yelled, turning to the forest.

Everyone laughed as they followed Riku, only to end up leading the way, to the Usual Spot.

* * *

"We made it!" Sora said, excitedly.

"You almost got lost three times." Kairi stated.

"Shut it!" Sora said, before walking through the drape covering the doorway.

"Hey, get outta- Oh! Hey Sora." Hayner said, as he lowered his fist.

"Sora! KAIRI!" Olette said, running to Kairi's side and hugging her.

"Hey guys!" Pence smiled, before snapping a picture of the old friends.

Riku walked in, followed by Roxas. When Roxas came in, Hayner, Pence, and Olette all looked confused.

"Do- do we know you?" Hayner asked him.

"No, I'm Sora's... cousin." Roxas lied with a frown.

"Wow! You guys look a lot alike." Pence said, taking a photo of Sora and Roxas.

"Hey, Pence, can you do us a favor?" Sora asked.

"What is it?" Pence asked.

"We need you to hack the computer in the mansion for us." Roxas explained.

"Easy enough, let's go!" Pence smiled.

* * *

Pence easily broke into the computer's network, he knew the password and how to work the computer, so it only took about five minutes to get to the main screen.

"So, what do we wanna know?" Pence asked the others.

"Type in Ausea." Riku said.

Sora laughed and Roxas, Riku, and Kairi rolled their eyes.

"Got it. Look." Pence announced, moving away from the monitor.

The picture was a woman. She had red hair with blond highlights. Her eyes were an evil purple, with slits for pupils.

"So, she has Nami." Kairi stated.

"Hey! She worked with Ansem. She was his assistant before Xehanort. Looks like she left his side due to scientific opinion." Sora read.

"Why's everything connected to him?" Roxas wondered.

"I dunno, he did discover the Heartless." Riku suggested.

"Type in Naminé, and see what you find." Sora said.

"Ok, I'll do it guys, this computer's very sensitive." Pence pushed through the islanders.

"Heh, do I know that." Roxas laughed to himself, remembering when he had destroyed the virtual one so long ago.

"What was that?" Pence asked.

"Nothing, I was talking to myself." Roxas replied.

"Found her." Pence said, before moving from the computer again.

Now the picture was a familiar blond girl, with blue eyes. Roxas smiled when he saw it.

"Is she special to you?" Olette asked when she saw the grin on Roxas' face.

"Yeah." Roxas' grin was a huge smile now, and his cheeks were the slightest shade of pink.

"It doesn't say anything about her location though." Sora frowned.

"I have an idea!" Olette smiled.

"What?" The islanders asked.

"We could go to the clock tower, you can see everything from up there!" Olette jumped as she spoke.

"Ok." Sora said.

"Then let's go." Hayner said, before walking to the stairs.

The other's followed, accept for Roxas. He stayed staring at the monitor.

"Roxas, you coming?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I just feel like we're so close to finding her now, but, we're not." Roxas said, before he closed the window with Naminé's picture on it.

"Don't worry, we'll get there." Kairi smiled.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi again! Yep, this is another multi part one, i would make the parted ones one chapter but A) It'd be really long B) I run out of ideas and have to comeback to it later.**

**But ya sorry if u no likey my separated chapters. I just write that way! Plz don't hate me T^T**

**Review plz!!!!!!!! but don't be mean, or Ed will get shorter.**

**Ed:"I AM NOT SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE ALL GIANTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Me:"Riiiiiight."**

**Al:"Brother..."**

**Srry fma obsession goin on ^^**


	9. One Step Closer part 2

**Chapter 9:**

**One Step Closer part 2**

The group climbed the huge stair case, chatting and laughing the whole time, except for Roxas, who was sulking quietly 3 steps behind Riku, making Roxas the furthest back in the whole group. He didn't try to get their attention, he didn't want it. He just wanted to get this over with, since not only was Naminé **still **missing, but now he was in his old home, and his best friends didn't even know him. Roxas was very irritated with the whole thing, he just wanted to go home.

"FINALLY!!!!! We made it!" Sora called from ahead.

_Great! More memories. _Roxas thought.

When he got to the top, loads of memories of his past came to his mind at once. Ones with Axel, ones with Hayner and the gang, and even a few with Xion. Roxas sighed, and went to stand by the others and look for anything suspicious in the town below.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary over here, let's check the other side." Olette said, walking to the corner of the tower and turning to walk to where she could see the other side of town.

"I've never been on the other side of town, maybe it's like the really rich side of town or something!" Sora said cheesyly, putting his hands behing his head.

"Nah! It's nothin' special, just houses." Hayner explained, before following Olette.

"I'll show you guys where I live! It's really close to the tower!" Pence grinned.

Everyone walked to the other side of the tower and looked at all the houses.

"Wow, it looks even more peaceful over here!" Kairi smiled.

"It is, everybody hangs out on the other side of town, so nothing really happens on this side." Olette told sweetly.

"Kind of reminds me of the islands, y'know, how we live on one island, and goof off on the other one." Sora smiled from his seat on the edge.

"Yeah." Riku and Kairi agreed.

"Roxas, why're you so quiet? I mean, if you're related to Sora, it shouldn't be possible for you to stay so quiet for so long." Pence asked, before snapping a picture of the sunset.

"He's just... tired." Kairi covered for him.

"Well, it is kinda late, do you guys wanna stay at my place? My parents won't care." Hayner offered.

"Oh! Thanks but, we can stay at the mansion!" Kairi waved her hands around, she didn't want to intrude.

"That place is really creepy at night, you sure you wanna stay there? I have loads of room, and we can buy somethin' cheap in town to eat." Hayner pushed.

"We'd be glad to, thank you for the offer." Sora said, before Kairi could say anything else.

"Ok, let's go get some food then!" Pence exclaimed.

Everyone walked ahead, except for Roxas, Sora, and Kairi.

"Roxas, look, we're gonna find her ok. So please try to have a little fun, you're so depressed lately that it's freaking me out." Sora said.

"Yeah, I know it's hard, but just try t-"

"ENOUGH! You guys, I'm fine, it's just really...weird to be here, when Hayner, Pence, and Olette don't even know me. I used to come here a lot with Axel and Xion too, so I'm just... I dunno." Roxas said, pushing past Sora and Kairi.

"He's not ok." Kairi said, glaring at Sora.

"What?" Sora asked.

"This isn't a joke to him ok. Roxas may be you're nobody, but he's different, he can't just smile, and let it go. He's sensitive. He's just confused. Don't try to make him be you ok, let him be him." Kairi growled.

"Sorry." Sora whispered, looking at the ground.

"Don't tell it to me, tell him!" Kairi said.

Sora kept looking at the ground with a frown. Kairi sighed, and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't yell at you, we're all really stressed right now." She said into his ear.

Sora put his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly to him. She kissed his cheek gently, before he put his lips on hers.

When they parted, Sora frowned again, "I feel so selfish. I've been telling myself ever since we heard the news about Naminé, 'At least it's not Riku and Kairi again.' Roxas probably hates me."

"Sora, he can't **hate** you. He's just frustrated, like me. We just have to work as hard as we can to find her and get back home." Kairi comforted him.

"Ok then, promise me something." Sora teased.

"What?"

"That we'll find her, and everything will go back to normal."

Kairi felt a lump grow in her throat, that was a big promise to keep. But when she looked into Sora's eyes, she couldn't refuse.

"I promise." She croaked, before burying her head in he shoulder again, "Promise me too."

"I promise." He said when he felt his shoulder begin to get wet.

Kairi wrapped her arms around him tighter, as she continued to cry.

"Hey, it's ok, we promised, so now, it'll happen, right!" Sora comforted, his hand stroking her auburn hair.

As she continued to cry, a single tear fell down Sora's cheek, and into her hair, the tear was soon followed by many, as the two teens tried to tell eachother that it would all be fine.

"Hey guys, are yo- What's wrong?" Riku asked when he found the lovers sitting by the clock, tears running down their faces.

"It's nothing," Sora sniffed, "Let's go Kai."

Sora helped Kairi get up, and they wiped away their tears as they ran down the steps, holding hands.

_I know we'll find her. We have to. _Sora thought, as he continued to descend.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry the end of this chapter's so cheesy, I dunno why it is.**

**Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! They make my heart smile. Should I do crossovers in this? If you think I should, be sure to tell me if there are any animes, or shows, or whatever that you absoulutly hate so I don't write them into this story ^^. I'll turn on my PM thingy so noone can see your opinions but me, cuz then it'll be more of a surprise for everyone else ^^.**


	10. One Step Closer part 3

**Chapter 10:**

**One Step Closer part 3**

"So,... this 'Naminé' girl sounds really important. What happened to her any way?" Olette asked, breaking the far too long silence between the group.

"We aren't really sure, Kairi just woke up one day, and she was gone." Riku replied.

"Oh, so they live together?" Olette suggested.

"Yeah, you could say that." Riku smiled.

"We're here." Hayner called from the porch of what was, apparently, his house.

He opened the door and walked inside, followed by everyone else.

"We're in luck, Mom's not coming home tonight, so we don't have to worry about her bothering us to 'go to bed' and 'be quiet' and loads of other annoying forms of nagging!" Hayner grinned handing over the note to Pence.

"'Dear Hayner,

I won't be coming home tonight because we have a meeting running really late today, and another first thing in the morning. I'll be staying at the office, there's 20 munny by the fridge, go ahead and order some pizza or something.

Love,

Mom.'

Sweet, so can I hang out too?" Pence said.

"Sure, Olette, you wanna stay too?" Hayner offered.

"Fine, me and Kairi are gonna bunk in the guest room though, I don't trust you after the last time I spent the night." Olette rolled her eyes, Hayner blushed.

"That was an accident! I said I was sorry a million times!" Hayner yelled.

"I'm confused." Kairi said.

"The last time we all spent the nigt at Hayner's, Olette was sleeping on the floor, I was on one couch, and Hayner was on the other. Hayner had to pee at two in the morning, and tripped on Olette. When I turned on the lights, he was in a VERY suggestive position, and blushing like crazy." Pence explained, while Hayner turned a new shade of scarlet.

"Did you get a pic?" Sora laughed.

"Yeah, it's at my house, I'll show you it tommorow!" Pence answered.

"PENCE!!!!!!!" Olette and Hayner yelled together.

"Someone's secretly in love!" Sora teased.

"Sora!" Kairi fumed.

"Can we just go to sleep already? I'm exhausted." Roxas asked.

"Yeah, it's really late now." Hayner said, turning to the couch and pulling out the hide-away bed hidden within, while Pence pulled out another.

"C'mon Kairi, we get the guest room." Olette said before running up the stairs, Kairi following.

* * *

About three hours later, everyone was asleep except for Roxas. He looked around to make sure that his assumptions that the others were in fact asleep, he got up, and walked out the front door. Once he was out of Hayner's street, he began to run for the mansion.

_Maybe I can get to my Twilight Town, and then The World That Never Was. There's bound to be something there. _He thought as he ran through the town.

He got to the mansion very quickly, he then opened the gate, and burst inside. When he looked around, he noticed the door to his right that had been blocked off ever since he'd first been in the mansion. After quickly clearing away all the things blocking the door, he opened it. Only to have more pieces of debris come flying out at him. Once he cleared **that** mess out of the way, he walked through the door. When he did, he found himself in the entrance to the computer room.

"You've gotta be kidding me." He sighed, thinking about all the times he'd had to take the long way around, when he could've just gone the shorter way, this way.

He just got over it, and walked through the door to the main room.

"Crap. I forgot that I don't know how to work this computer." Roxas said, smaking himself on the forehead.

He began just pressing random keys, until the password window came up, this was something he could do. S-E-A-S-A-L-T-I-C-E-C-R-E-A-M. He pressed enter, and the box went away. Looking over the whole screen, he found a window minimized. After clicking on the little rectangle, he read what the window said.

"Open portal to virtual town?" With the "Yes" or "No" choices.

Roxas clicked on the yes, and heard a noise next to him. He turned, and saw a little blue beam appear in the little dent in the wall next to him.

"That was easier than I thought." Roxas muttered, before walking to the beam, and poking the end of it.

When he turned around, Roxas saw the same room, but with a destoyed computer. He laughed and went to the door on the right.

"Roxas, why couldn't you wait for us to wake up?" An irritated voice said behind him, making Roxas jump.

"Riku! Don't do that!" Roxas yelled.

"What're you doing? Sora spazzed out when you were gone, he thought you got kidnapped too." Riku said, still irritated.

"Well, Sora's a spaz anyway so it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise." Roxas replied.

"I'll ask again, what're you doing?" Riku sighed.

"I was just going to The World That Never Was, I'll be back by morning so go back to bed, Grumpy. Or are you Sleepy now?" Roxas asked sarcastically, turning back to the door in front of him.

"Roxas, that world is probably really dangerous right now, let's wait until later, then you, me, Sora, and Kairi, can all go, and protect eachother." Riku said.

"Look, I'll be fine, I used to live there, I can handle anything that world throws at me. I can be in, and out in maybe an hour."

"Do you want to get killed? The organization isn't controlling the nobodies anymore, they'll be stronger than ever if they want you out of there."

"I can control the Samurais. They're one of the toughest ones, so I'll be fine Riku."

"Look, I'm going with you, just lemme call Sora and tell him to take a chill pill."

"Grrrr. Fine, fine, you win."

Riku took out his phone and called Sora.

"Riku! Did you find him? I can't find him! Riku! What're we gonna do?!" Sora's panicked voice was easy for Roxas to here, even though Riku hadn't put his phone on speaker, and Roxas was five feet away.

"Chill, I found him. He was at the mansion. We'll be back soon. Go back to sleep." Riku groaned, hanging up when he was done talking.

"Let's go." Roxas said, walking through the door.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yet another long chapter! I've gotten a couple requests for crossovers, well actually one. I'll do them soon, I just have a REALLY good idea for right now so, it's not crossover time yet!!! I'm still taking requests via PMs so give me requests!!! Thanks for sticking with me, sorry if the story really starts to suck, I have school again so I can't focus as much on the story cuz I have to keep up with school, which I hate.**

**but yeah! Next chapter will probably be a new one intead of part four, it just depends on my mood when I write it. ^^**


	11. Shock part 1

**Chapter 11:**

**Shock part 1**

Roxas opened the door to the room where the pathway to The World That Never Was waited.

"Roxas, where exactly are you planning on going?" Riku asked.

"Well, I was thinking the old castle y'know." Roxas shrugged.

"Why, what's there?" Riku asked.

"I dunno, that's why I'm going. We have to check everywhere." Roxas answered.

"And if nothings there?"

"Then I screwed up, no big deal right?"

"I guess. But Sora'll want an explaination."

"Just tell him that I was asleep in the mansion and had no idea how I got there. I've gone sleep walking before."

"You sure that'll work?"

"It's Sora."

"True."

They found the green portal and walked through it. Roxas stopped when he noticed where they were.

"What's up?" Riku asked.

"Nothing, it's just... this is where it happened." Roxas said, looking at the ground.

"It?"

"Yeah, this is where Axel died." A tear rolled down Roxas' cheek.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's ok. Let's go."

Roxas started to run to the other side. Riku sighed, and followed. He knew that Roxas was upset, but how could he cheer him up? Riku wasn't there when it happened. He didn't even know where Axel had died until now, just that he did. He remembered when Sora told him, how upset Sora'd been, it was almost like Axel was Sora's best friend, not Roxas'. Sora had almost broken down crying when he told them Axel's last words.

_Flash Back_

_"Hey Sora, do you know what happened to Axel?" Kairi asked when they were all together in The Castle That Never Was._

_"Wh-What do you mean?" Sora stuttered._

_"Well, I just thought that he would've showed up, y'know since we're in Organization XIII's headquarters and all." Kairi shrugged._

_"H-He d-died. H-He wanted t-to see R-Roxas." Sora began to cry._

_"Roxas?" Riku asked._

_"Y-Yeah, h-he s-said that, that Roxas m-made him f-feel like h-he had a h-heart. R-Roxas was his b-best fr-friend." Sora fell to his knees and cried even harder than before._

_"Sora! It's ok." Kairi knelt next to the chocolate haired boy, rubbing his back to comfort him._

_Sora wrapped his arm around Kairi, holding out the other. Riku sighed, and knelt with his friends, the three islanders were all together again. They all felt just like they used to as kids. They looked up, to see Donald and Goofy with tears in their eyes, but they weren't nearly as emotional as Sora._

_End Flashback_

"Riku, hello. You coming?" Roxas was waving his hand infront of Riku's face.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, sorry, I guess I spaced out." Riku shrugged.

"Obviously." Roxas sighed, "anyway, we're in The World That Never Was now."

"So, let's go."

Riku walked ahead and then Roxas followed. They walked for what felt like hours, but was actually more like five minutes. Both of them looking around the forgotten world, thinking about their past there. They only came accross a few nobodies and heartless, which was odd, but good. They didn't have to take an eternity killing a million enemies when they could be reaching the castle entrance, which they did. Roxas pointed his keyblade at the bottom of the castle and a beam of light came out of the tip. Then, a pathway for the two teens to walk up appeared. They walked silently, they never really had much to say to eachother, so they were just quiet. Until the silence got to a point where Roxas felt like it was killing him.

"So, umm. How'd you know I was at the mansion?" Roxas asked.

"I just sorta guessed, I figured you'd be in Naminé's old room though. When you weren't there, I checked the basement, and the portal to the virtual world was open, so I went in, and there you were." Riku explained.

"Nice." Roxas nodded.

"Thanks." Riku said.

*Silence*

"So, when we find Naminé, are we just gonna go home or what?" Riku asked randomly.

"I dunno, I guess we'll just do what ever we end up having to do, I hope we can go home though." Roxas replied.

"Why?"

"I feel safer on the islands than anywhere else, and I won't let anyone be taken away ever again so, we'll probably be better off there than any other world we go to."

"Heh."

"What's so funny?"

"Sora said the same thing when I talked to him last night before we split up to look for you."

"Riku, you're just jealous 'cause you don't have a nobody of your own."

"I don't want one."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Roxas I don't want to loose my heart just to have some kid inside me who reads all my thoughts and emotions."

"I guess. It's pretty annoying being the nobody too."

"Why?"

"Well, I was raised to think that I didn't have a heart, that I was just a shadow of someone else. But then, I met Naminé and Axel. And I felt something. It was like, like I cared about them. But I knew that I didn't have a heart so, I thought it was all in my head. But, when I was told that I would have to forget everything, I flet a huge weight in my chest, like something was broken. Once I got my memories back, and I found Naminé again, she explained everything. She said that the nobodies like us, the ones that look human, had hearts, they were just partial copies of our other half, so I had a heart all along, Xemnas just didn't want us to rebel. So I guess, you just get really confused and, that's no fun. I hate it."

"Well, I really don't want one then."

The two boys laughed, and stopped walking at the elevator. Roxas pushed the button with a fancy "N" on it, and the door opened. The two boys stepped inside, and the elevator went up 15 floors. When it stopped moving, Riku and Roxas exited the elevator.

"What'd the 'N' stand for?" Riku asked.

"Naminé." Roxas said, pointing to a name plate on the door a few feet in front of them.

"Oh. That's obvious." Riku blushed.

Roxas stepped forward, and pushed the door open. Riku followed him into the artistic girl's old room.

"Whoah. something's not right." Riku stated.

"I'll say." Roxas replied.


	12. Shock part 2

**Chapter 12:**

**Shock part 2**

The room around them was WAY too messy for Naminé to have left it that way. Even though she left the castle in a hurry, she would've never left it like this. Her bookshelves were all half empty, with the books scattered all around it, and the ones that were still on the shelf were in the completely wrong spot and order. Roxas knew that Naminé always put her books so that they were in alphabetical order company and author. The ones on the shelf looked as if they'd been thrown onto the shelf carelessly, and were in the absolutely wrong order. Naminé's drawings were thrown all across the floor, and the notebook had all of the pages ripped out. Roxas picked it up and looked to the door on the other end of the room and walked over to it, with suspicion in his eyes.

"What is it Roxas?" Riku asked, following the blond.

"Naminé kept her pictures in her bedroom, they shouldn't be out here." Roxas explained, and opened the bedroom door.

This room was even more messy, if that was possible. The bed was leaning against the wall, and her notebooks were allover the floor. The bookshelves in here were full, but everything was unorganized again.

"It's almost like, someone was looking for something." Riku said.

"I think it might have been Ausea. She had to kidnap Naminé for some reason, what if there was something she wanted to figure out." Roxas pondered.

"Should we go check your room and see if anything's off there?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, and maybe Axel's too." Roxas agreed.

"But first... let's go to Xion's room, she was really close to you guys too so, there's probably something there." Riku suggested quietly.

"Ok." Roxas answered.

The two boys walked out of Naminé's room and down the short hallway to the elevator. When it opened, Roxas pushed the button with a XIV on it. They stood in the elevator silently, just listening to the sound of the elevator descending.

"Riku look, if you don't wanna go in her room, you can go on down to mine. I don't want to make this harder than it has to be." Roxas said, looking at the floor.

"Roxas, you don't have to worry, I'll be fine, ok?" Riku replied.

"Ok just, I don't want you to feel like I did." Roxas said.

"Like you did?" Riku asked, before stepping out of the elevator.

"When Kairi came and told us that Naminé was gone. I wasn't sure what'd happened. It was really hard for me to go over to Kairi's house, because, it reminded me of her. And, at the time, there was a definite possibility that Naminé was gone for good, and I almost believed it for a while." Roxas looked to the ground again.

"Well, she's not so, we'll find her, cheer up man, you're bringin' me down." Riku smiled a fake smile, and slapped Roxas on the back to encourage him.

"Right, sorry." Roxas replied, putting on a pretend smile of his own.

They looked at the door infront of them, it had a fancy XIV above the door, just like how Naminé's said her name. Riku pulled the door open, and walked inside.


	13. Shock part 3

**Chapter 13:**

**Shock part 3**

This room was pretty empty. Xion didn't spend a lot of time in the organization, so there weren' many things that she'd owned to keep their. Riku and Roxas automatically split up, and began to look around the room. Roxas went to the bookshelf, which held very few books. Riku went to the desk. There was a cover over it and, after lots of pulling, Riku opened it. On the actual desk, there were three things, a pen, a piece of paper, and an envelope with Riku's name written on it. He picked up the paper and turned it over, there was writing on the other side.

_Dear Riku,_

_I've been having some really strange emotions lately, emotions that I'm not supposed to have. At least, according to superior I'm not supposed to, but I never listen to him. Well, I guess I'll just say it. Riku, I think I'm in l_

That was all that was written. Riku blushed.

"What'd you find, a bra?" Roxas laughed.

Riku held out the letter, turning away from Roxas in the process. Roxas quickly read the letter, and looked back up at Riku.

"I knew it. She said once that she thought she was feeling something." Roxas put a hand on Riku's shoulder.

Riku looked at Roxas, and he grinned. A single tear slid down his cheek, when he noticed, he quickly wiped it away.

"C'mon, let's keep looking." Roxas said, putting the letter back in Riku's hand. When he tried to put it back on the desk, Roxas grabbed his wrist, "Keep it, it's for you anyway. Right?"

Riku picked up the envelope, and put the letter inside it, before shoving it into his pocket.

They continued to look around, but didn't find anything else of interest, so the two boys left the room on the fourteenth floor.

"My room next?" Roxas suggested.

"Why not." Riku shrugged.

Roxaspushed the thirteen button, and the elevator descended again. Riku gripped the letter in his pocket tightly, and Roxas noticed.

"Riku, she would want you to move on." Roxas said.

"I have." Riku lied.

"C'mon, we all know you haven't. Sora's always wondering what up with you, he can tell that you're way more moody than normal." Roxas replied.

"Why haven't you let go then? You still miss her, and Axel." Riku yelled.

"Missing and holding onto the past are two completely different things, Riku." Roxas said calmly.

The doors opened and Riku stomped off of the elevator. Roxas sighed, and followed.

"Getting mad won't help at all." Roxas said.

"I don't care. It's my fault, so of course I'm mad, I'm always mad." Riku said.

"It's not your fault, you didn't kill her." Roxas said.

"Yeah, but I was there, I could have saved her." Riku said.

"If you want to talk about it, you could tell me what happened, I just got the report about it in a meeting." Roxas said.

_Flashback_

_"Xion, member XIV. You have commited the sin of pretending to have emotions, that is the biggest law about this organization." Xemnas said to the girl who was on her knees._

_"Sh-Shut up. We do have hearts! You're just lying and saying that we don't!" The girl yelled._

_Xemnas slapped her. Riku, and the girl, cringed._

_'Why am I just watching this?' Riku thought._

_"Saïx, finish the job." Xemnas said, turning away from the girl._

_Riku looked away, and heard a scream. When he looked back, Riku saw Xion, lying there, left to disappear. He ran from his hiding spot to her side and lifted her head up in his arm._

_"Xion! Xion!" Riku shook her._

_"Wh-Who the...who the heck am I?" She whispered, before she began to fade more._

_"Xion!" Riku cried._

_"Riku, I-" She completely disappeared._

_Riku broke down crying._

_"I'm... s...sorry." He said through his tears. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed._

_End flashback_

Riku now had tears flowing down his cheeks from the memory.

"I get it, never mind." Roxas said, not asking Riku to explain it, if he cried just from thinking about her end.

"Let's just go in there already." Riku wiped his tears away.

"Ok."**A/N**

* * *

**Phew. I was finally able to write that part. I didn't realise how hard Xion's room would be until I tried to think of what to write. Glad that I finally got it!**

**I really don't know who kills Xion for real, or if that was even her death scene at the end of the trailer, so I guessed and put in the line that she said when it looked like she was dying.**

**OMG! I love Ouran High School host club, maybe I'll write my next fic about it...hmmmm. but ya!**


	14. Shock part 4

**Chapter 14:**

**Shock part 4**

Roxas opened the door to his old room, and looked around. Just as he expected, the room was destroyed. Riku walked silently across the room. Roxas went to his closet, and took out a little wooden box.

"What's that?" Riku asked, walking to Roxas.

"It's where I kept stuff that I got on missions, and of course it's missing." Roxas sighed, looking in the box.

"What is?" Riku asked.

"Nami's good luck charm, I kept it in here for safety, and wasn't able to come back and get it once I was captured by somebody." Roxas explained.

"Right. Sorry about that!" Riku blushed.

"It's cool, I'm just messin' with you." Roxas smiled.

Roxas put down the box and opened the door to his bedroom. It was also a mess. He went over to his bed and moved the covers around a little. When he noticed something, another crayon. It was the run down, overly used yellow that Naminé had always used for coloring his hair, half of the crayon was used up.

"Riku! Look!" He called.

"Another crayon?" Riku said after sitting next to Roxas on the blond's old bed.

"Do you know what this means?" Roxas asked, putting the crayon infront of Riku's nose.

"Ausea dropped it in your room after she went through Naminé's room?" Riku suggested.

"No, it means Naminé knew we would get to this point and is trying to tell us something." Roxas said, moving the crayon.

"You sure?" Riku asked, crossing his arms.

"She always thinks ahead." Roxas shrugged, before putting the crayon in his pocket.

He got off the bed and continued to look for anything out of the ordinary. Riku stayed in his seat, thinking. Roxas looked on his bookshelf, the books were out of order, just like in Naminé's room. Why was Ausea looking through their books? What had she been looking for in the first place?

"Roxas!" Riku said.

"Huh?" Roxas replied, not turning to the other boy.

"Did you leave anything else of importance to you here, I mean other than the charm?" Riku asked.

"Just my skateboard." Roxas shrugged.

"Where'd you keep it?" Riku questioned.

"Closet, the one in this room. Left wall." Roxas said, still looking at the books.

"It's not here!" Riku sounded excited.

"WHAT!? Why are you happy about that? That board was really expensive." Roxas yelled, running to his closet in the process.

"Obviously, Ausea wants something from you guys, why else would she do all of this?" Riku said.

"I'd never heard of the woman, before we read about her in Twilight Town that is." Roxas answered.

"We should go back there and talk with everyone about what it could be." Riku said, walking out of the room.

"Ok." Roxas followed Riku.

They got to the elevator and Riku pushed the down button by the door. When the doors opened, Roxas pushed one of the buttons, and the elevator began its descent. The two boys were silent, again.

"By the way, Roxas, I know that you told Sora and Kairi about Xion." Riku said after a while.

"How?" Roxas asked.

"The two of them were talking about it in Christmas Town, when you walked off, They obviously thought that I couldn't hear them." Riku said back.

What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"'Remember Kairi, we can't let Riku know that we know about Xion.'" Riku said, quoting Sora.

"Stupid Sora." Roxas sighed.

"I don't mind, it's better than them thinking I'm all depressed over nothing." Riku shrugged.

"Really? Oh, ok then." Roxas smiled.

"But why'd you tell them that they couldn't tell me that I knew?" Riku asked.

"Well you know Sora, if I didn't tell him not to, he would've gone running down the stairs crying, and telling you that everything was gonna be ok, and you would've killed him right there if he got annoying enough, which he does." Roxas explained.

"True. Thanks." Riku smiled cooly.

"No problem." Roxas grinned.

The elevator was now at the main flor, so Riku and Roxas walked off of the elevator, and out of the castle. They ran through the town, not passing by any enemies on the way. They arrived at the pathway to the digital Twilight town in a matter of seconds, and walked right through it, and onto the digital computer room, of a digital town.

"Ready to go?" Riku asked.

"Yep." Roxas answered, before the two of them stepped into the portal to the real Twilight Town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Roxas, where are you?"_


	15. Under The Sea

**Chapter 15:**

**Under The Sea**

After all of Sora's whining, and complaining about how Riku and Roxas were gone for so long, the islanders left Twilight Town. Their goodbyes weren't anything that big, just like what friends say when their only parting for a day, and will see each other in school or something. Riku and Roxasonly shared the necessary information about their trip to The World That Never Was, like the fact that Naminé's room was all messed up and that the crayon that she used for Roxas' hair was in there. They didn't say anything about the letter Xion had left for Riku, it was weird to talk about with the other two.

"So, where to now?" Sora asked, stretched across his seat in the gummi ship.

"Well, there's this really odd looking world in the route we're on right now, do you wanna check it out?" Kairi shrugged.

"Sure." Sora said.

"Why not?" Roxas shrugged.

"Go ahead." Riku answered.

"Ok. Get buckled, we're gonna land in a couple minutes." Kairi ordered.

Roxas returned to Sora's body, and Sora sat up straight, buckling his seat belt at the same time. Riku was already buckled, so he just sat there, looking to the stars, and clutching the letter in his pocket.

* * *

The ship landed on a beach with a beautiful view of the ocean and a nearby castle. Sora jumped right out and looked around.

"Hey1 I know where we are!" He exclaimed, running to the ocean.

"Where are we?" Kairi asked.

"Well, in the ocean is Atlantica, I honestly don't know the name of this city." Sora smiled.

"Sora? Is that really you?" A woman's voice asked from behind him.

Sora turned around to see a woman with long red hair, half of which was tied up with a blue bow.

Sora blinked in surprise, "Ariel?" He asked.

"Yeah, who're your friends?" Ariel smiled.

"This is Riku, and this is Kairi. I can't believe you're actually human now!" Sora grinned.

"Not permenantly, I'm only able to visit Eric, and he visits me in Atlantica." She smiled.

"Hi Ariel, it's nice to meet you." Kairi waved.

"Nice to meet you too, Kairi." She waved back.

"So, do you think your dad could change us? I really wanna see Sebastian and Flounder again." Sora practically begged.

"Sure, he should be here to get me in a little while." Ariel said politely.

They all sat on the beach, talking about all of their adventures, Kairi was quiet though.

"What's up Kairi?" Riku whispered.

"Well, Sora just seems to really like this Ariel girl, do you think they had something together at one time?" Kairi blushed as she spoke.

"Nah, Sora's just really close to everyone he talks to." Riku shrugged.

"Ariel, who're these people with you?" A strong sounding voice asked.

"Daddy! You remember Sora right? These are his friends, Riku and Kairi." Ariel waved at a man in the water.

"So, you finally found them huh?" The man smiled.

"Riku, Kairi, this is King Triton, he's Ariel's father, and he's a merman." Sora smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." Kairi bowed.

"Yeah." Riku bowed as well.

"Ariel, are you wanting Sora and his friends to come back with you?" The king asked.

"Yes please." She grinned.

Everyone held hands, and stood together. Triton swung his trident, and everyone flew into the air, before falling to the ocean. Sora had his usual blue tail with a fin. Kairi's tail was pink and she had silver seashells. Riku's tail was black and, like Sora, had a fin on the back.

"Woah! we're fish!" Kairi yelled happily.

They all practiced their swimming, before following the king and his daughter to the magnificent city of, Atlantica. When they got there, the four children took a different path from the king, they were going to Ariel's grotto. Ariel pulled the huge rock away from the entrance and they all swam inside.

"Just like I remember it." Sora commented.

"I've gotten a few new things since you were last here, but they're all pretty little." Ariel shrugged.

"Heh. You're always getting new stuff for your collection." Sora grinned.

* * *

Ariel spent about half an hour showing off all of the new things in her collection. After which, they all went to see Sebastian and Flounder. They sang a few songs, Sora hitting a few sour notes, danced a few dances, and played some games. It was a really nice break from everything that was going on at the time. Eventually, they returned to the surface, and headed off to a new world.

"Bye Ariel!" Sora called as the Gummi Ship took off.

Ariel waved from where she stood on the beach, as she watched the ship shoot off into space.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry if this chaptr turned out slightly crappy, it's like 5:30 in the morning and I've been up all night so I'm pretty tired. **

**PLZ ANSWER THIS QUESTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Would it be ok with you guys if I did a Fullmetal Alchemist chapter some time? I really love FMA and want to do a chapter with it if I can.**

**(I would do a Twilight one like some ppl hv suggested, but I already mentioned th movie in the fic so the characters look at it as fiction so I can't really do a chapter for it's world... srry PLZ DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!)**


	16. On The Way Down

**Chapter 16:**

**On The Way Down**

"Hey, Sora can I ask Roxas a question really quick?" Kairi asked sweetly.

"Sure." Sora smiled.

The brunette boy blinked and his hair turned blond and his clothes changed in mere seconds.

"What's up?" Roxas asked Kairi.

"Well, we were just in a musical world, and while we were there, I remembered how Sora always sings that song 'Until the Day I Die' by Story of the Year whenever it came on the radio. And I was wondering, what did you sing to Nami. Don't say that you didn't sing to her, 'cause she would always talk about how 'amazing' and 'fantastic' your singing voice was." Kairi smiled when she finished talking.

"Hmm. Well, loads of stuff, she'd sing too, we didn't really have a specific song like that." Roxas shrugged.

"Well, what was her favorite?" Kairi pushed.

"Her favorite? I dunno, I guess... probably... hmm... 'On The Way Down' by Ryan Cabrera I guess." Roxas shrugged.

_Flash Back_

_"Roxas, can I turn on the radio?" Naminé asked sweetly._

_"Sure." Roxas replied from where he was reading a magazine on his bed._

_Naminé pushed the many buttons on Roxas' stereo until she found her favorite station. When she did, she walked over to Roxas and sat next to him on his twin bed._

_"And now it's time for a little Ryan Cabrera with his hit, 'On the Way Down' enjoy." the radio announcer stated in the excited tone that all the announcers used._

_"Oh Roxas, I love this song!" Naminé said happily._

_"Really? Should I sing along?" Roxas asked, putting down his magazine._

_"Y-you don't have to if you don't want to." Naminé blushed._

_"Well I want to. So, here I go._

_Sick and Tired of this world  
There's no more air  
Trippin' over myself  
Goin' nowhere  
Waiting  
Suffocating  
No direction  
And I took a dive_

And on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you"

_Roxas had taken Naminé's hands into his, and she was in a trance as she looked into his eyes while he sang._

"I've been wondering why  
It's only me  
Have you always been inside  
Waiting to breathe  
It's alright  
Sunlight  
On my face  
I wake up and yeah, I'm alive

'cause on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

I was so afraid  
Of going under  
But now  
The weight of the world  
Feels like nothing, no, nothing

Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
Down, down, down  
You're all I needed  
Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
You're all I needed

And I won't forget the way you loved me

All that I wanted  
All that I needed

On the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

Down, down, down  
But I held onto you  
Down, down, down  
But I held onto you"

_"Roxas! That was beautiful!" Naminé squealed._

_"Did you even hear me? You always make that music so loud..." Roxas trailed off._

_"Of course I heard you, you're the one I was listening to silly." She smiled._

_Roxas smiled back, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Naminé then rested her head in his lap._

_"Roxas." She said._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Will you sing again to me sometime?"_

_"If you really want me to, just say the word."_

_Naminé looked up at him with a huge grin on her face. "Thanks."_

_End Flash Back_

"Roxas? Rooooxxxaass!!!" He came out of his daze to see Kairi's hand waving infront of his face.

"Yeah?" He shook his head to help him return himself to reality.

"What's with you lately? You always space out, it's creepy." Kairi said.

"Maybe Sora's rubbing off on him." Riku suggested.

"Shut up!" Sora's voice came from Roxas' throat.

They all laughed, before going back to the silence that had been there before.

"So, where should we go any way?" Kairi asked, clearly bored.

"Well, there's a world over there that Sora just said he doesn't recognize." Roxas suggested, pointing out the window of the ship.

"Ok, so let's go there, it's someplace new at least." Kairi set the course of the ship towards the new world.


	17. Nox Noctis Carcer part 1

**_Warning: This chapter contains T rated material!_**

**Chapter 17:**

**Nox Noctis Carcer part 1**

This new world was dark, mysterious, and it had an aura of insecurity. The four teens looked out to its dark horizon, only to see purple clouds which only made the area even more unsettling.

"Well this is creepy beyond all reason." Sora said.

"I'll say." Riku, Roxas, and Kairi answered.

"Maybe we finally made it." Kairi shrugged.

"You never know." Sora shrugged back.

"Well maybe we should just look around." Roxas started to walk around to see if the area was familiar at all.

The others followed suit, staying close together and looking all around. The enemies were just your average heartless, but they seemed stronger than normal.

"Hey guys, this is going to sound weird but, I feel like Naminé's close by." Kairi said.

"REALLY? WHERE?!" Roxas jumped in his excitement.

"That's the weird part, I can't tell, I just know that she's most likely here." Kairi replied, confused.

"We'll just walk around and see if you get to where you know where she is, ok." Sora suggested seriously.

"Ok, let's start looking around." Kairi nodded.

* * *

They walked for what felt like hours to no avail, Kairi's feeling of Naminé's presence didn't get any stronger or any weaker. They also didn't find any clues as to her where-abouts, the four teens just walked in silence, due to the creepy feeling in the air. They soon came to a cave, where they all decided to spend the night.

"Hey guys, what was the woman's name again? You know, the one that we think has Naminé." Roxas asked.

"Ausea, why?" Sora replied.

"I thought so. That name's familiar to me, I think Vexen said something about her once." Roxas looked at the ground as he spoke.

"Really? What'd he say?" Kairi asked.

"I think she was his assistant before Xehanort had him and some of his other followers help him to discover things about the heart, so basically before Vexen became a nobody." Roxas explained.

"So why'd she take Naminé then?" Riku asked.

"Revenge? Maybe she knew that Naminé and I were the only ones left who'd ever been a part of Organization XIII, and that we'd come after Naminé. She probably knows that Axel killed Vexen, and that Nami and I were his friends." Roxas was now pacing.

"So, she wants to get you guys since she can't get Axel?" Riku supposed.

"It kinda makes sense." Sora added.

"Well, where do you think they might be?" Kairi asked.

"Well, if we think about how things have happened in the past, I'd say a castle." Sora replied.

"Ok, so let's go find a castle in the morning." Kairi said, before laying down.

"Ok." The boys said.

* * *

The next morning, the islanders set out to go find a castle. It was still dark, so they weren't even sure if it was even morning.

"Do you guys think that this world is like Twilight Town?" Sora wondered.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"The sky, you know how it's always sunset in Twilight Town, maybe it's always night here." Sora explained.

"Hm. Maybe." Kairi shrugged.

"Who really cares? Can we just focus on looking for Naminé, please." Roxassnapped.

"Right!" Sora saluted.

The search for either Naminé or a castle went on and on for hours. The same heartless as the night before were popping up everywhere, and they were easily taken down. Roxas was beginningto doubt Naminé's presence, when Sora noticed that the blond boy was even more down than normal.

"Riku, Kairi, do you wanna look over there and come back when I say to?" Sora asked cooly.

"Sure, why?" Kairi said.

Sora nudged his head so that Kairi would understand that he wanted to be alone with Roxas for a while.

"Kay, we'll let you know if we find anything." Riku agreed, and then left with Kairi.

"Hey, Roxas, don't worry man, we'll find her, I promise." Sora said, putting a hand on Roxas' back.

"Well, we haven't found anything yet and we've been looking for hours, what if Ausea knew that we were here and left?" Roxas asked.

"But if the reason that she's got Naminé is what you think it is, then she wouldn't leave, she'd stay and try to get her revenge, right?" Sora suggested.

"I guess, but she might be just messing with our heads too, and she's gonna keep running until we give up." Roxas' pained voice said.

"We won't give up, we all set out to find Nami, and we're going to get her back no matter what." Sora said enthusiastically.

"But what if when we find her... what if we're too late?" Roxas looked like he was going to cry hysterically, but he was holding it back, he hated it when people saw him cry.

"ROXAS! WE'RE NOT TOO LATE! DON'T EVEN THINK THAT! YOU HEAR ME!" Sora yelled.

Roxas just looked at the ground silently.

"Roxas look, I know you've lost friends in the past, but things will work out better this time, I can feel it." Sora said calmly.

"That's almost exactly what Axel said the last time we had to look for Xion. We only knew that she was dead because we saw Riku, and when we did, it was right after she'd died, he just kept on saying her name and that he was sorry, so we were able to tell." Roxas said, with his face between his knees.

Sora sighed, and pulled his nobody into a hug, "It's ok if you cry, you're aloud to let out your feelings." Sora's comforting voice said.

_Flash back_

_She was alone, and holding back tears that threatened to escape. When he came in the room he could already tell that she was breaking apart._

_"Naminé, what's wrong?" Roxas asked, putting his arm over her shoulders._

_Naminé buried her face in his chest and still held back the tears._

_"Naminé, answer me, what is it?" He asked again._

_"I'm sorry Roxas. I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked as she spoke._

_"Sorry? About what?" Roxas asked._

_"I shouldn't cry, nobodies aren't supposed to have emotions, so I shouldn't cry, but I might." Her voice broke even more._

_"Naminé, you're aloud to cry, it's ok, but why are you crying, what happened." Roxas was almost mad that she'd said that she wasn't aloud to cry, but he couldn't be mad at her when she was like this._

_"Mar-Marluxia ra-ra-raped m-me." Now the tears escaped, and they were soaking through Roxas' shirt._

_"WHAT?! WHERE IS THAT SONOFAB*TCH!!!!" Roxas yelled furiously._

_"Roxas don't, he's stronger than you, he'll hurt you." Naminé wrapped her arms around him tightly._

_"Is he also the one who told you that you weren't aloud to cry?" Roxas asked._

_"No, he only reminded me."_

_Later that evening, at dinner, Roxas walked over to Marluxia._

_"Hey Marly, so I hear that you raped Naminé." Roxas said angrily._

_"So what if I did? What's it matter to you? And don't call me 'Marly' geez, first Demyx, now you." Marluxia replied before taking a bite of his chicken._

_"Yeah, that little whiney b*tch doesn't matter to anybody, she's just a weakling, I don't honestly know why Superior won't let us erase her." Larxene added._

_Roxas grabbed Marluxia's jacket by the front of the collar and threw him to the ground, punching him over, and over, until his nose began to bleed, since Roxas broke it, because that was when Axel had pulled him off of Marluxia. Roxas kept on swinging his fists and kicking his feet angrily, even as Axel took the boy out of the room. Axel took Roxas to the main living room and tossed him onto the couch._

_"Dinner isn't the time or place for that, what were you thinking? He's a superior member to you, you might get destroyed now!" Axel yelled angrily._

_"Well Axel, I'm sorry that I'm not ok with him treating Namin__é the way he did!" Roxas yelled back._

_"Roxas, I don't like it either, but that's still not the way you should have handled the situation." Axel crossed his arms as he spoke._

_"I hope someone kills him." Roxas said darkly._

_"Well don't look at me, I'm not gonna try to face that guy, he's insane." Axel waved his arms around as he spoke._

_"And Larxene too, did you hear what she said?!" Roxas fumed._

_"Yeah, she's even more insane than Marly though." Axel shuddered._

_"Earlier, when I went to go talk to Naminé, when she told me what had happened, she said that she wasn't supposed to cry over it, she said that Marluxia reminded her of that before he left." Roxas said angrily._

_"Dude, you should go ahead to bed, I'll bring you something to eat later." Axel said._

_"Ok, I don't think I wanna go back in there any way." Roxas stood up, and disappeared through a dark portal to his room._

_A few hours later, there was a knock on Roxas' door, he got up and saw Axel and demyx standing there with food for him._

_"Hey Roxi!" Demyx smiled._

_"Hey Dem." Roxas smiled back, he moved out of the way so that the two other men could enter his room._

_"Marly's nose is officially broken! That's what Vexy says at least." Demyx announced when he'd put Roxas' food on his little table._

_"Man, I'm so going to get it in the morining." Roxas sighed._

_"Xemnas said that he wouldn't punish you, he said that it was ok since you didn't kill him." Axel explained._

_"Larxene's_ _gonna kill me though." Roxas replied._

_"Nah, she's too busy worrying about Marluxia to give a crap about your punishment." Axel said._

_"For now." Roxas said._

_Axel and Demyx nodded. "Maybe Larxy'll learn to be nicer to you now 'cuz she's scared you'll break HER nose!" Demyx said stupidly._

_"Yeah, sure, you keep believing that." Roxas rolled his eyes._

_After a while, Axel and Demyx left to go to sleep and Roxas just went to bed._

_End flash back_

Tears were slowly falling from Roxas' cheeks now and he was sitting so that he didn't face Sora.

"Sora, Roxas!" Kairi called.

"Yeah!" Sora yelled back.

"We see a castle!" Riku replied.

"Really?!" Roxas' now excited voice screamed.

"Yeah! C'mon!" Kairi yelled again.

Roxas turned around with a huge grin on his face and ran toward Kairi and Riku. Sora smiled and ran after the blond boy.

* * *

**A/N**

**Did you like? Sorry any Marly or Larxy fans, but I hate them and the whole rape thing was just something that me and a couple of my friends always thought was something Marly would do. (He is the Michael Jackson of KH!!!!!! in my mind) srry that this one took so long for me to write, I had writer's block again!!! & we were reading Of Mice and Men in my English class, so I had a COMPLETELY different story in my mind since I had to focus on that. ^_^**


	18. Nox Noctis Carcer part 2

**Chapter 18:**

**Nox Noctis Carcer part 2**

Roxas was running to the distant castle. The others were running too, but not nearly as fast as Roxas. The only thing that he focused on was the building on the horizon.

_Don't worry Naminé, I'll be there soon. _Roxas thought as his feet made him rush above the ground.

"Roxas...is a...really fast...runner." Kairi said between breaths.

"Yeah." Sora agreed shortly.

Soon, Roxas was at the gate of the castle. It looked a lot bigger close up, the highest tower's top could not be seen by the three teens from where they stood at the castle's base.

"How do you wanna go in? We could take the front door, but that might also make us obvious. We could try to find a way in, but that would take too long." Sora said.

"Ausea is probably expecting us anyway, so lets just go in through the front." Roxas replied before opening the huge door.

The castle was the exact opposite of Castle Oblivion and The Castle That Never Was, the walls were plain black and had an eerie feeling in the air. The only window they could see, was a huge one that, in a normal world, would be used to look upon the beautiful kingdom on a beautiful sunny day. But this world wasn't normal, it was very likely that the window was there to see the power of the darkness that surrounded this world. Either that or, this world used to be bright and beautiful, and the castle was built during those peaceful and happy times. The four islanders stood in the doorway together to come up with an idea.

"Ok, so we're in, now what?" Sora asked.

"Well, I guess we look around, and see if we can find anything about Naminé while we do." Roxas shrugged.

"Kairi, have you been able to feel her presence anymore since we got in the castle?" Riku asked.

"A little, but whenever I do, the feeling disappears before I even really know what I'm feeling." Kairi responded.

"That's better than nothing, did you hear her say anything?" Roxas asked.

"No, I just feel like she's here." Kairi shook her head.

"Well let us know if that changes." Roxas said. Kairi nodded.

"Lets go up those stairs, they're bound to be what takes us to the rest of the castle." Riku pointed at the staircase as he spoke.

The other three nodded and followed him up the stairs.

* * *

"Do these hallways ever end?!" Sora complained.

"Sora, suck it up. C'mon, we honestly haven't been walking for that long." Kairi said.

"Guys shut up! What if she hears your bickering?" Roxas whispered.

"Sorry." Sora and Kairi said in unison.

They soon came to a place with two ways to go.

"Now what?" Riku wondered.

"Well, I guess we split up." Kairi shrugged.

"Ok, who wants to go where?" Sora asked.

"You pick Roxas." Kairi said, facing the blond.

"Well... Kairi, do you wanna go with me, you could tell me if we're going the wrong way or not." Roxas suggested.

"That ok with you guys?" Kairi asked the other two.

Riku nodded, but Sora looked stuck in thought.

"Sora, don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt." Roxas said, knowing Sora's thoughts.

"Sora, she should go with him, besides, this way, if Roxas does end up getting in any trouble, he can tell you, and we can go help without Ausea expecting it as much." Riku explained.

"Ok, you watch her!" Sora said sternly.

Kairi walked over to Sora and gave him a parting hug.

"Nothing's gonna happen Sora, I promise." Kairi whispered into his ear.

Sora hugged her tighter before, regrettably, letting go. The teens separated, and Roxas and Kairi went to the right, while Sora and Riku to the left. Roxas and Kairi walked quietly, most of their conversation was only when Kairi felt Naminé getting closer.

"Y'know, I never really thought that this would happen." Kairi said.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"That I'd be looking for Naminé, I always figured that if one of us went missing, the other would too." Kairi explained.

"Yeah, but you sound just like her. When Axel kidnapped you and then Saïx put you in that cell, she said that she never thought she'd be the one doing the rescuing." Roxas grinned at the memory.

"Roxas, you really love her, don't you." Kairi stated.

Roxas blushed, "W-well ya I guess."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, she's a really lucky girl." Kairi smiled.

"Thanks, Sora's a pretty lucky guy." Roxas smiled.

"Whoah." Kairi said, with her hand next to her head.

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"Naminé. She's close." Kairi told him.

"Where is she?" Roxas looked around.

"I can't tell, all I know is that she's in a dark room."

"Wow, that helps."

"Hey, it's not my fault Roxas."

"I know, I know, sorry, I'm just, stressed I guess."

"Really?"

"Well how would you be if you'd been looking for Sora for this long and you were this close to finding him?"

"C'mon, let's just keep going."

Kairi started walking again, ahead of Roxas. He followed but he was slightly wound up now that he knew they were on the right track.

_We're so close! Don't worry Nami, we're almost there._ Roxas thought.**/N**

* * *

**A**

**Ha! Cliffie!**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! you guys rock! I can't wait to write more!! (I just didn't want to make this chapter too long ^^)**


	19. Nox Noctis Carcer part 3

**Chapter 19:**

**Nox Noctis Carcer part 3**

"Roxas." Kairi said.

"Yeah." Roxas replied.

"She's in there." Kairi said, pointing at the huge door infront of her.

"Seriously?" Roxas asked.

Kairi simply nodded.

_"Sora! Kairi says we found it. Go back to where we separated, go the way that we went, and walk straight until you get to the door at the end of the hall." _Roxas told Sora thorugh his mind.

_"Ok, we're on our way." _Roxas heard Sora reply.

"Sora and Riku are on their way." Roxas reported.

"Ok, let's go in then." Kairi said.

Roxas and Kairi opened the door and looked inside.

"Hahahahahaha! I thought I smelled a rat!" A mocking and evil sounding voice called.

"Who's there?!" Roxas yelled, while his keyblade appeared in his hand.

"Why don't you guess?" The voice said.

Darkness collected in the middle of the room. When it separated, it revealed a woman. It was Ausea. She was wearing a black lolita-styled dress and she had dark purple leg-warmers covering the bottom of her legs. Her arms were covered with studded wristbands that went almost all the way up to her elbows. She was also wearing black fishnet two-finger gloves that did go all the way to her elbows. She still had the cat-like slits for pupils, and purple irises. Her hair was still red with blond streaks, but now it flowed to her waist. She had a malicious grin spread across her face.

"Hey kids! You looking for your little girlfriend? Sorry but, I'm not done with her yet." Ausea laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Roxas yelled, before running at her at full speed.

Ausea jumped quickly out of the way, and Roxas tried to kick her, she grabbed his foot and shook her finger.

"Tsk tsk, that's not a very nice way to introduce yourself now is it?" Ausea said.

"Where is she?!" Roxas yelled.

"Who?" Ausea asked.

"Don't play dumb! Where's Naminé?!" Roxas asked again.

Ausea let go of Roxas' foot, and poofed to a platform at the other end of the room.

"Oh her! Hee Hee. Well you see, I ran a few experiments on her, I guess you'll have to do as the test victim." Ausea laughed.

"Did you hurt her?!" Roxas yelled furiously.

"No, but you will." Ausea laughed again.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas' voice trailed off.

"I guess you're about to find out." Ausea said, before snapping her fingers.

Ausea's platform was lifted into the air, and a blond girl chained to the wall came into view.

"Naminé!" Roxas called, before running to her.

When he reached her, he moved the hair out of her face hastily. Then, he saw it, Naminé's fragile face, her eyes were closed, but Roxas didn't worry because he could feel her breathing. She had dirt allover her face, and her hair was far more greasy than she would ever let it get on purpose. Roxaslooked at her wrists, which were cut up due to her handcuffs, she'd clearly put up a fight at least once recently. His eyes trailed back to her face. He put his hand on her cheek and rubbed it gently with his thumb.

"Naminé." He said with a smile on his face.

"Awww, sorry to ruin this barf fest but, Naminé! Wake up! You're toy came!" Ausea called.

Naminé's eyes shot open and they were a perfect match to Ausea's, purple cat eyes. She was also angry. A growl escaped her throat and she began to try to attack Roxas.

"What the-. What'd you do Ausea?!" Roxas yelled, now far away from Naminé.

"Isn't it obvious?! I made her the ultimate fighting machine, she'll attack, and kill anyone I tell her to, even you. It's the perfect way to show my scientific genius, and avenge Even's death!" Ausea laughed.

"Even?" Roxas asked.

"Oh that's right, you knew him as Vexen, but in anycase, how do you feel about dying by the hands of your beloved? Because guess what, you're gonna, and she'll make it nice and painful for you!" Ausea laughed.

Roxas looked back to Naminé, she was still growling and fighting against the chains that kept her from harming Roxas. Her eyes held a desire to rip him to shreds.

"That's not Naminé any more. You turned her into some kind of animal." Roxas sounded crushed as he spoke.

Suddenly, the chains released, and Naminé sped towards Roxas. He held up his keyblade to protect himself from her. She then kicked him right in the stomach, sending him high into the air. He put the keybladein both of his hands, and split it in two, on the left he held Oathkeeper, and in the right was Oblivion. He aimed at Naminé and hit her, sending her to the ground. Roxas landed on his front painfully. When he stood up, a tear slid down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly, and ran toward Naminé, she jumped up, and tried to attack him, he guarded every hit she tried to make with ease. a small laugh almost like Ausea's left her throat when she saw his wet eyes.

"Aww, little baby's sad." Naminé said, in a voice far more sinister than her own.

"Stop it Naminé!" Roxas pinned her against a wall, and looked her deep in the eyes.

She was staring daggers at him, and hissing.

"Naminé, c'mon, you're still in there, fight! You have to be yourself again! This isn't you, I know it." Roxas begged.

"This is what ya get, sorry." Naminé growled, before kicking Roxas again, sending him flying.

Roxas coughed and blood splattered onto the ground infront of him. When he saw it, he wanted to hurl. Roxas always hated blood. But before he could, a hand grabbed the neck of his shirt and held him up. Naminé stared into his eyes ferociously.

* * *

"Kairi!" Sora called.

"Sora! We found her but, she's not exactly herself." Kairi threw herself into Sora's arms.

"Not herself? What do you mean?" Sora asked.

Kairi pointed into the room. When Sora and Riku looked, they saw Naminé holding Roxas in the air by the collar of his shirt.

"We have to help them! They might kill eachother!" Sora yelled.

"No Sora! This is their fight, we'll help by staying on the sidelines, roxas won't kill her, and she won't kill him. They might get very close, but you know them, they love eachother Sora, they wouldn't be able to kill eachother." Riku explained.

"So what happened any way?" Sora asked.

While Kairi explained, Roxas was trying to think of a plan to get Naminé to snap out of her insanity.

_Maybe...nah... oh! that always works, I just have to get her to put me down..._Roxas thought.

"Sorry if this hurts." Roxas said, before he swung his right hand at Naminé's face as hard as he could.

She fell, and Roxas stood up and waited. She got up, and wiped blood away from her mouth. She began to run toward him, but he opened a portal and stepped back into it. She turned around, thinking that he was going to pop up behind her. He wasn't there. Naminé turned back the way she was facing before, to see Roxas right in her face. She was going to attack him, when he forced his lips onto hers, he held her tightly. The kiss was more forceful, yet more passionate, than any they'd shared in the past. Naminé's eyes were wide, and she tried to squirm out of his arms. Roxas' eyes were closed, and he just tightened his grip on her whenever she squirmed. Soon, she stopped fighting, and her eyes closed, her arm wrapped around his neck. They parted, and Roxas looked into her eyes. They were the wonderful blue that Roxas always loved.

"I knew it would work." Roxas huffed.

Naminé smiled, but then she began to twitch. An eardrum breaking scream came out of her throat. She put her hands by her ears and fell to the ground, still screaming.

"Naminé! What's happening?" Roxas' worried voice almost yelled.

"Roxas... you have to...get out... before I... hurt you!" Naminé screamed.

"I'm not leaving you here, and you aren't going to hurt me!" Roxas cried.

Naminé looked at the ground, and began to take deep breaths. She looked back up, and the purple was back in her eyes, but her pupils remained round. Her hand flew at his face, but with less strength than before. She kept on struggling, one second she looked lkike she'd kill him, the next, she looked like she was the broken and scared girl that she was back when her and Roxas lived with Organization XIII.

_Man, if that didn't work then what will? Do I have to... Maybe, it always calms her down, but I need her to listen. Why does this have to be so hard?_ Roxas thought.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ha! major cliffie!!!! lol. Sorry I really don't do this just cuz I want to torture you guys, I just ran out of ideas for now so, yeah! i was going to have her come xompletely back to normal at the kiss but COME ON! everybody does that! Mine shall be special!**

**Remember, reviews make me smile XD**


	20. Together

**Chapter 20:**

**Together**

Roxas ran at Naminé and grabbed both of her arms, before pinning her against the wall.

"Sora! Riku! Help me hold her down!" Roxas yelled.

Riku and Sora ran over to where the two blondes were. Sora took Naminé's right arm, and Riku took her left.

"What're you gonna do?" Sora wondered.

"You know how Kairiasked what her favorite song was?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, what you're gonna sing?" Sora said.

"Uh-huh. Kairi! Can you make the music?" Roxas yelled.

"I can try." Kairi shrugged, before using magic to turn her keyblade into a guitar. (IDK if she could actually do that, but this is fanfiction, anything can happen ^^)

"On the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself"

Roxas put Naminé's hand in his.

"And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you"

Naminé began to blink constantly, when her eyes were purple she looked tortured and would begin kicking and trying to break free. When her eyes were blue, she'd look at Roxas with affection. Roxas knew it was working, slowly, but it was definitely working.

"I've been wondering why  
It's only me  
Have you always been inside  
Waiting to breathe  
It's alright  
Sunlight  
On my face  
I wake up and yeah, I'm alive 'cause

On the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you"

Naminé's eyes closed and her head fell. Roxas stopped singing, and lifted up her head with his hand on her chin. She looked peaceful, but not dead.

"She has to do the rest." Riku stated.

_In Naminé's mind._

_**This thing won't get out unless I destroy it. Roxas did great, but Riku's right, the rest is up to me. **I thought._

_I was fighting the monster that had taken over my body ever since Auseaperformed those experiments on me. It had slowly been eating away at who I was, and making me turn into it. It made me hurt so many people, including the one person I never wanted to hurt. I thought about the cut I saw on Roxas' face when I had control for the little time that I did. I felt so guilty, and I wanted to destroy this monster for making me do that to Roxas._

"You can do it Nami!" _I heard Sora say._

_I laughed to myself, only to be attacked by the thing that was trying to be me. I must've flinched because I felt something squeeze my hand. Roxas was next to my body and trying to help me. I thought about when he kissed me, I was able to overcome this monster for a while when he did. I remembered how warm he'd felt. I snapped out of my fantasy when the creature tried to attack me again. I dodged it and summoned up all my power, I hit the monster in just the right spot. It faded into nothing and I sighed with relief._

**_Finally_**

_Out of Naminé's mind_

Naminé lay still. Roxas was beginning to worry. Then, she moved her head ever so slightly. Roxas had her hand in both of his. He was only focused on her face, when he felt something odd. He looked to his hands and saw that Naminé's hand was now gripping his.

"Naminé!" Sora gasped.

Roxas looked at her quickly, her azure orbs were looking into his, and there was a smile on her face.

"Na-Naminé?" Roxas said in shock.

"Yeah, we did it Roxas, I'm me again." She said with a smile.

Roxas pulled her up into his arms and buried his face in her hair. Naminé smiled and hugged him back.

"Th-this can't be! She was the perfect weapon! Why isn't she attacking?" Ausea screamed.

"I've had it with you." Roxas said, he faded into a dark portal and landed in-front of Ausea. He swung his keyblade at her, but she easily dodged it.

She threw punches and kicks at him while cartwheeling all around.

"You really think you're strong enough to defeat me?" She laughed. "Do you have any idea how much stronger than yo-" She was cut off when a different key stabbed through her back.

"Looks like one person is stronger than you think." Roxas said.

"You really shouldn't have made me as strong as you did, normally, I would be on the sidelines. But you taught my body how to fight, so now I'm stronger, and I can defeat you easily." Naminé teased.

Ausea spat some of her blood onto Roxas' pants. Naminé twisted the blade quickly, and pulled it out.

"Now now Naminé, you have to think about poor little Robbie, and how you felt after you finished him off. Do you want to feel that again?" Ausea laughed.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Naminé yelled in a pained voice, before stabbing Ausea again, and killing her.

Naminé fell to the ground and wrapped herself into a little ball, and she was shaking. Roxas knew she was crying, but he didn't know why.

"Nami, what is it? What's wrong?" Roxas asked, as he kneeled before her.

Naminé threw herself into Roxas' arms and cried into his shoulder.

"I-I ki-killed hi-im Ro-oxas, I-I ki-illed him. Wh-why did he have to d-die, wh-why d-did I kill him?" She cried.

"Who'd you kill?" Roxas asked.

"Ro-Robbie. H-he w-was j-just a l-little b-boy a-and I k-killed hi-im. H-he had s-so m-much ahead of h-him, and A-Ausea m-made m-me k-k-kill him." Naminé's sobs were getting even worse.

"Why'd Ausea make you kill him?" Roxas said sweetly.

"T-to te-test m-my st-strength. I-I k-killed s-so m-many p-peop-ple."

Roxas looked over to Kairi and gestured for her to leave. Kairi nodded and grabbed Sora and Riku's hands and ran out the door.

"Naminé, were there other people here being put under the same experiments?" Roxas asked.

"Y-yeah, th-there were t-ten others." Naminé reported.

"How many are left?" Roxas asked.

"N-none. I k-killed them a-all." She began to cry harder again.

"No, you didn't kill them Naminé, that thing that Ausea made you become did." Roxas said soothingly.

Naminé didn't say anything, Roxas understood. He rubbed his hand in circles on her back, and she soon calmed down enough to look up at him.

"I'm sorry." She said, putting her hand on the cut on his cheek.

"It's ok. I'm just glad you're ok." Roxas smiled.

Naminé blushed and began to take her hand away from his face, but he stopped her with his hand. He tookhis other hand off her back, and used it to pull her face to his. They rested their foreheads on each other, looking into the others eyes. Roxas soon closed his eyes, and made their lips connect. Roxas felt Naminé's lips form a smile, and then he also smiled. They parted for a moment, before they rejoined their lips together. Naminé's arm slid around Roxas' neck, keeping him where he was, and he wrapped his around her waist. they parted when they needed air and smiled at eachother.

"Naminé, I'm so glad that we're together again." Roxas said.

"Me too, I missed you Roxas." She put her hand back on his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb.

Roxas put his finger on her upper lip, and traced her mouth with it. She closed her eyes and smiled. Roxas noticed that there was still a tear on her cheek, and he wiped it away with his thumb, only to begin rubbing his thumb over her eyelid.

Roxas kissed her forehead gently, "I missed you too."


	21. And Found

**Chapter 21:**

**And Found**

Roxas and Naminé walked down the huge hallway of the castle in this world with their fingers latched together.

"Nami!" Sora announced, before running to the girl and glomping her.

"Hi Sora!" Naminé said with a grin.

"Geez Sora, let the girl breathe." Riku said jokingly.

Sora let go of the blond girl, and she hugged Riku. "Nice to see you too." Naminé smiled sarcastically.

Naminé pulled away from Riku and held out her arms for Kairi's hug. The redhead opened her arms and hugged her nobody.

"Pay back time! Kiss!" Sora said eagerly, only to get socked by his girlfriend and his nobody.

"Did I miss something?" Naminé asked.

"You don't wanna know." Riku said darkly.

The five friends laughed and left the castle. When they got outside, they noticed that rain was falling, as if to clean away Ausea's darkness. Naminé giggled, and pulled Roxas into the rain and began dancing with him. Kairi laughed, and followed suit, dragging Sora into the rain. Riku rolled his eyes and watched all of them get soaked. He looked to a distant tree, and could've sworn that he saw Xion smiling at him.

"Riku! C'mon, join the fun!" Kairi called with a huge smile.

Riku grinned and ran into the rain and began kicking puddles at Sora. Soon everything changed from dancing, to splashing eachother. Naminé walked away from the fighting and stood under one of the many trees. Roxas soon noticed that she was gone and followed her.

"Awww, scared of water now?" He teased.

Naminé made a face and kicked a huge puddle on Roxas' pants.

"Hey!" He yelled, before he noticed that the girl had ran off.

"Gang up on Roxas!" She laughed.

The other three turned to Roxas with demonic looks on their faces.

"Crap!" Roxas yelled before running for the gummi ship.

* * *

Naminé was asleep, with her head on Roxas' lap, and he was gently stroking her hair.

"I'd almost forgotten how angelic she looks when she sleeps." Sora whispered.

"Yeah, I guess it has been a long time huh." Riku mused.

"Longer than it seems." Kairi added.

The ship began beaping and Kairi turned to the controls.

"We're back!" Kairi smiled before setting the ship to land.

* * *

Naminé's eyes opened and she was on the beach with the others smiling at her.

"Wow, she slept through the whole ride and on till now." Sora said in a facinated tone.

"Rise and shine." Roxas said sweetly.

Naminé sat up and stretched. She looked around and smiled widely.

"It's so good to be back home." She said with a grin.

"Hey they're back!" A brunette girl said in an excited tone.

"Hey guys!" A boy with uneven shorts called.

"We finally found 'em, ya?" A boy with a blitzball added.

Roxas, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Naminé all stood up and waved. They were greatly welcomed back home.

* * *

**A/N**

**The end! I hope you likeded it! The end kinda sux but oh well ^_^. Remember, reviews make me happy!!**


End file.
